


Blank Spaces

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blank Walls, Buck's Apartment, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Material Possessions, Memories, Mutual Pining, What's Next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck doesn't have anything on the walls of his apartment. Eddie asks him about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Blank Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching 9-1-1, and the episode 3.14 shows Buck's apartment during the day. He barely has anything on the walls. During the day it looks very lonely. When compared to scenes when he and Eddie are there at night, looks more inviting. I found that very interesting.

It was one of those rare times that Eddie was over at Buck’s place during the day. Christopher was over at a friends house for most of the afternoon. Buck invited him to go for a bike ride.

He was sitting at the kitchen island and it felt like he was noticing the place for the first time.

He has been over a few times in the evening and it felt more inviting than it does now. Maybe it had to do with the warm lamps he had set up, or the glow of city lights coming in through his many windows.

But right now, the place felt cold.

The walls were white. Blank, except for four small pictures on the wall by the front door. There was a wall hanging in the little cove behind the stairs with his couch and tv. But again, hidden by the stairs.

The fridge was blank. No magnets or pictures on the front.

Counter tops empty, except for a few essential cooking items.

Sure the bike was hanging on the wall, but that was merely for space issues. 

And upstairs was similar. A bookshelf, with just a few books and knick knacks.

This space felt the opposite of what Buck was.

Bright, colorful, full of love.

None of that was this apartment.

Buck had changed into his exercise gear and with full toothy smile, that put a smile on his face, he made his way down the stairs.

“You ready Eddie?”

“Yeah. I do have a question first, though.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Um, I was just noticing your apartment. It’s very blank.”

“Blank?”

“Like nothing on the walls. You have those small pictures there and only a few things on the shelves upstairs, but nothing else about this apartment screams Buck.”

Buck looked around for a second before shrugging.

“I don’t know man. I guess I am not a materialistic person.”

“It doesn’t bother you? It feels almost cold in here. You barely have any color in this place.”

Again, Buck shrugged.

“I moved around a lot, after I left my parents. Possessions were just a burden to hang on to. Since I didn’t know where I would be, I didn’t hang on to a lot of things. I don’t need things to keep me happy. I have all I need at the firehouse and with the people I care most about. Plus, I am barely here most days, between work and hanging out with you and Chris at your place, or at my sister’s, now that the baby is here. It’s just a place to crash, really.”

He nodded. It was true that Buck stayed over at his house on a regular basis. His guest bedroom was almost a permanent place for him. On the rare occasion that they didn’t have a shift together, he would stay here. 

When he wasn’t there, he missed him. He was hoping for something more, but he wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t read Buck. For all he knew that Buck was only into women. He heard all the stories and saw him with Ali, and how Abby broke his heart.

But in the time that he had known Buck, as immersed in their life as he was, he has never seen any pictures on the walls on the fridge in the place he was standing in now.

“And what about pictures and cards that Chris gives you. Knowing you, you wouldn’t just throw them away, at least for a little while. Why aren't they on display?”

Buck sucked in a breath, hurt in his eyes. He turned on his heel and stalked back upstairs.

“Buck, I’m sorry! I know Chris means everything to you. Oh dios mio.”

He really messed up.

He was confused when Buck pulled out a small container from under the bed and pulled out a binder.

He watched as Buck came down stairs and then placed it on the counter in front of him.

On the front was a picture of all three of them. He remembered it had been taken at one of Bobby and Athena’s many parties. Christopher in the middle. Buck and himself on either side. Their arms loosely around each others shoulders. Smiling. Relaxed.

 _The Life and Adventures of Christopher, Eddie and Buck_.

The breath left his body. Is this what he thinks it is?

He dared to look up.

Buck’s eyes were beaming, a small smile. He nodded, indicating to open it up.

The first few pages looked like journal entries. Buck’s thoughts of him on the first day and then how he overcame his jealousy of a new person on the team. How he formed a new friendship. This father who has the most amazing son. 

The next few pages were of movie and concert stubs that he had saved. Of pictures that they took and a few that he didn’t even know existed.

All the cards and pictures that Chris made, where perfectly preserved in the plastic pages.

“I don’t put the pictures on the fridge, because the sun shines right there for several hours. That ruined one of first Chris’s drawings to me in a few days. Same goes for several walls in this place. Damn those windows. Learned my lesson. This book is my most prized possession. Well, aside from you and Chris.”

He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. This was just a perfect moment.

He turned the page to reveal an empty page. In fact the rest of the book was full of blank spaces to be filled. 

The first empty page at the top only said, _What’s Next?_

He placed his hand on the page to trace the letters. Buck placed his hand over his.

“So, Eddie. I was gonna ask you something after our bike ride. But since we kinda got a few steps ahead here, uhh…here goes.” 

“Will you go on a date with me?”   
“Move in with me!” 

He suddenly blurted out, the same time that Buck asked his question.

They both were shocked at the sudden outburst.

“Yes!”

“Yes!”

Again they were shocked. The shock melted into relief and then they both laughed, leaning into each other.

“Buck, move in with me. I already know your lease is month to month. Your money is wasted on this place. You already have a room at my place. We can move as slow or as fast as we want.”

Buck was smiling. His eyes bluer than he had ever seen them.

“Oh, I am gonna take my time with you, Diaz.” Pulling him into a kiss that made his toes curl.

Buck moved away, eyes locked onto his.

“Oh, wow. If that’s what I have to look forward to each time. Wow, wow.”

Buck just smirked.

“You ready for that bike ride now?” He moved to take the bike off the wall.

He wanted to say: _Still thinking about the kiss. Give me a minute_.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! So, this is technically our first date then?”

“Oh, definitely!”

Buck wheeled the bike to the door, opened it and waited for Eddie to pass through. A kiss interrupting the process. Not that either one was complaining.

As they walked towards his car, hand in hand, Buck was already thinking of new places to take Eddie on a date.

Eddie was thinking of how he could fill the blank spaces in the book.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how this was gonna go, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
